


We Are Found

by helloiamsami



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloiamsami/pseuds/helloiamsami
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS GO TO UCLA CUZ IDKEvan needs to move on from high school, the Connor Project, and get to college. With Connor following him everywhere, being like a guardian angel, Evan has some confidence that he will make lasting friendships, and possibly love.Veronica doesn't want anyone but J.D., but with him being gone for two years, and her a sophomore in college, Veronica needs to find a new love. She may still have Heather, Kurt, and Ram as her demons, but her new friends, and a suprising new freshmen who catches her way off guard, she knows the future will be great.





	We Are Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ben Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ben+Platt).



“Hello? Hey, you there?”  
Evan snapped back into reality to see Connor in the passenger’s seat of his car. Shaken, Evan directed his attention back to the heavy traffic of LA.  
“C’mon Evan, you have no need to worry. You are almost there” Connor reached his hand out, but took it back almost immediately after.  
Evan jumped at each car horn. The vehicle inched forward. “The closer we are the more nervous I get, I mean how am I supposed to handle going to college? What if people recognize me, and they all know about the Con-”  
“You are going to be fine, ok. It’s been two years, no one is going to remember.” Connor interrupted. “Just, stop worrying.”  
“But that’s what I always do! It is basically my job now. I embarrass myself, worry about others’ thoughts of me, and end up making no friends. The only time I ever made friends is when I lied.” snapped Evan. Traffic began to clear on the highway and Evan drove at a steady pace again.  
“You have a fresh start Evan. Use it wisely.” Connor said, practically in a whisper, but Evan heard it loud and clear.  
“You’re right.” Evan turned his head back towards the passenger’s seat, only to see nobody sitting there. He was alone again, even his own thoughts had left him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica felt like she was being followed through her dorm building, and when she finally sat on her bed in her dorm she was confronted by the same three spirits she had been haunted by since her senior year of high school.  
“Veronicaaaaaaaa,” It was the spirit of Heather, attempting to swipe for a lock of Veronica’s hair. She missed, phasing right through Veronica’s skull. “How could you ever go out looking like this? I would part your hair deeper-”  
“Shut up Heather!” Veronica spat at the ghost before her.  
Kurt flew next to her right ear. “Oh give it a break Ronnie. She can’t do anything to you.”  
Ram flew next to the other. “Ya, and you can’t do anything to us.”  
Veronica stood up and faced the three. “Will you all jus- wait. Did you just call me Ronnie?”  
Kurt chuckled. “Ya, I came up with it.”  
“No, I did, idiot!” Ram yelled. The two boys began to quarrel as Heather came and sat -well, hovered- next to Veronica.  
“You are lucky they can’t touch you. You wouldn’t BELIEVE what they tried to do to me. As a ghost none the less!” Heather said.  
Veronica glared at Heather. “I know, you three follow me around everywhere. What they did all happened at the party I went to last week with Jeremy and Christine.”  
Heather laughed maliciously. “Oh right, I forgot.” Veronica went for a slap but went right through Heather, causing her to fall off her bed and onto the ground.  
Heather loomed over her. “Nice try. Oh, and speaking of Jeremy, how’re things going with him?”  
“What do you mean? We aren’t even dating. He’s dating Christine.” Veronica stated. Heather flew to hover over Veronica.  
“Oh right, Christine.” Heather mocked. “You and Jeremy seem much better together.”  
Veronica sat up and turned her head up to Heather. “I’m not going to break their relationship just because you think we’d look cuter together.” Heather scoffed in response.  
Veronica glanced at her computer, and noticed the time. She fell into panic. “You guys have me distracted, I’m going to miss my next class.”  
Kurt and Ram had already stopped fighting by then and turned towards Veronica. “Like we care.” They said in unison.  
Veronica grabbed her bookbag and rushed out of her dorm, forgetting to lock the door, and raced to her next class across campus.


End file.
